


I find comfort in the rain

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Writing prompt: a person's last words are 'I find comfort in the rain'Character age, gender, name not specified.





	

Light feet  
walking down  
the countryside.  
Rain wetting  
their clothes.  
Hard drops  
feel like  
tiny daggers.  
Behind them  
several others  
come near,  
tagging close.  
Sidewalks and  
lights ended  
long before.  
They stop,  
look up  
and smile.  
 _I find peace in the rain_  
And the  
world turns  
dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This should be part of a prompt series. Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, they really make my day!


End file.
